Just Another High School Love Story
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: It's the same thing in every time on TV. A new girl comes to town and the hottest boy in class falls for her... Well Rin isn't gonna let that happen to her. Rated T just to be safe. RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Another story!**

**Why?**

**Just because.**

**Anyway the school year is almost over and my feels are high!**

**Rins pov**

So lonely, my life is worthless.

The lonely me sits alone at lunch, the days go by and when I blink it has been years of loneliness.

I know it will stay this way.

I don't tell my mom or sister how I feel.

My sister is under the weight of her expectations as oldest and my mom is stressed from raising 2 daughters on her own.

My mom picks me up from school like always; my sister is in the car too.

I get into the back seat and of course they are yelling over who knows what.

My mom who just wants to get away from my school pulls out, as another is driving by.

"MOM!" I yelled.

**HONK!**

"There has been an accident in front of…" where am I?

"There seem to be no survivors."

What?

"There's a girl over here!" I heard somebody yell as they ran up to me.

"We have gotten word that there is indeed one survivor!" said a womans voice to a man holding a camera.

The man closes in on my, somebody tries to help me out under rubble of what used to be the roof of our car.

I look to my side to see a car on fire and flashing red and blue lights around it.

That was when I blacked out.

The next time I gained conscious was in a bed, a hospital one at my guess.

Next to me was my cousin Gakupo, who had fallen asleep at my side.

I smiled at him, he was like a big brother to me, but he moved to the city 5 years ago to attend a collage there and know he works in graphic design.

"Wake up baka," I said shaking him.

He woke up and looked at me before jumping up a bit and finally fully waking up.

"Rin! You're up!" said Gakupo.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A week."

"A WEEK?!" I asked.

"I've been coming here every night after work to see you, I worked overtime today so I must have fallen asleep," He admitted.

"So Lily and Mom are dead right?" I asked.

He shook his head yes.

"Well I'm alive, that's what's important," I lied.

Gakupo looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

He reached over the bed and hugged me and my eyes started to fill up with tears.

He kissed my head, "You'll be out in a week."

He started to gather his stuff.

"Bye," I said.

He opened the door and looked back at me, "Bye."

He turned off the lights as he left then I slowly went back to sleep with tear stains on my eyes.

**Hope this was okay…**

**This was more of a prologue then a real chapter…**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somebody demanded for a real chapter so I'll do this best I can.**

**YAY SUMMER!**

**Rins pov**

"You ready to go?" Gakupo asked.

I sat on top of my hotel bed, I was in a yellow sundress and I held a small orange suitcase with my stuff in it (Don't worry I had more of my stuff at Gakupos condo)

"Yeah," I said standing up.

We walked out and down the hall so Gakupo could check me out.

The doctors and nurse came to me with fake smiles and gave me empty congratulations on getting out of the hospital. One nurse even went to the trouble of getting me a heart shaped balloon.

We walked out to Gakupos fancy black car, "Your job pays a lot?"

"Yeah," said Gakupo getting the door for me.

We got in and Gakupo was telling me about stuff, I just dazed out the window.

Then we passed a place where kids in teal school uniforms walked out of.

"That's the high school you'll be going to starting Monday," said Gakupo as we stopped at a stoplight.

I turned up the radio and looked out the window as cherry blossom blew in the wind.

We got to a gate when Gakupo pressed a button on his keys and the gates opened.

We drove in and inside were a bunch of mini houses that all looked alike. Gakupo then pulled into a driveway that was just for his house.

We got out of the car and Gakupo got my suitcase.

Just then a strong gust of wind blew by, Cherry blossoms blew at me causing me to let go of my balloon. Then I looked over at the big cherry blossom tree and for a split second I thought through all the petals I saw a boy with the same face as mine.

He turned to walk away and for some reason I help me hand out, as if I was trying to grab him and bring him over here, then when the wind stopped he was gone.

"You okay Rin?" asked Gakupo coming over to me.

"Yeah, I just like the tree," I said turning to smile at him, this time he didn't see through my lies and inner disappointment.

We walked into his house. His living room and dining room where one and there were walls but no door that separated the kitchen, laundry room, down stairs bathroom and the staircase to upstairs.

He took me upstairs where there was his bedroom and an office.

"Where is my room?" I asked.

"In a secret place," he led me to the upstairs storage room and in the room there was a door. When he opened the door there was a set of stairs.

"It is supposed to be an attic for extra storage but it's so nice up here I thought you might like it as a room, since you like being more alone in the house," he said.

I only liked it because I could get away from Mom and Lily's screaming but the attic bedroom still seemed cool.

We walked up stairs and when we got up to the attic there was a walking closet with my childhood stuff in boxes and all my clothes. Then there was my TV with 2 boxes next to it. One labeled "Movies" the other labeled "Pokémon" (It was all my games and VHS tapes). Then there was my plain orange futon with my Kawaii Orange plush pillow next to it. But there was also something I didn't own, a study desk with a yellow laptop on it.

"You got me a desk and my own laptop?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that okay?" he asked.

"It's perfect!" I said jumping up to hug him.

He kissed my head and put me down.

"A self for all you movies and stuff should be coming Monday and after school I'm going to take you shopping for whatever you want," he told me.

"Thank you for everything," I said.

"I'm going to make dinner," he said leaving.

On the back of the new desk chair was my new uniform and a new school bag filled with all the stuff I will need for school.

I grabbed my new uniform and put it on. Once I did I ran to Gakupos bathroom to look at myself in it. It kind of made my long hair look weird but I didn't mind. **(Right now her hair is as long as Lily's) **

I went to the kitchen to show Gakupo, he said I looked great.

The rest of the night was a tiring bore. We had dinner; I went back to my room and was just on my new laptop until it was time for me to go to sleep.

I do have one intact memory before that, I was in bed about to fall asleep when Gakupo opened the door.

"Good night, hope you have fun at school tomorrow," he said closing the door on me.

**Still kind of a cop out but I have a lot of stuff that is going to happen but I want to save it all for the next chapter that will probably come out on Sunday.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so tired…**

**So yeah, update, woop…**

**Rins pov**

Why is school so early in the morning? I just want to sleep.

Fuck school nobody is going to like me anyway.

I got out of bed and put on my teal uniform.

Then I went to the bathroom to brush my hair, my teeth and to put in my white hair bow and hair clips.

I walked down to the kitchen where Gakupo was making bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

"Smells delicious," I said sitting at the table as he placed my breakfast in front of me.

"Thank you," he said as he sat down across from me.

"I don't have work for an hour, want me to drive you to school?" asked Gakupo.

"Nah, it's only I five minute walk. And besides remember what happened last time I was at a school in a car?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Oh…" the rest of breakfast was silent and after I ate I head up stairs and got my bag.

I realized what time it was and I ran out the door.

I ran past other students in teal uniforms, my blonde hair flowing in the wind.

Once I got to school I took a break at the door to catch my breath, I haft to meet with the student council president to get my schedule and stuff.

"You must be Rin Kagane," I looked up to see a girl with short green hair looking down at me.

"Oh yes I am!" I said standing up strait.

"I'm Gumi Megpoid, the student body president," she said.

"I'm Rin Kagane, new student," I replied.

"Here is your schedule and some other stuff your parent or guardian needs to sign," said Gumi.

"Thank you," I said bowing a bit for her as I walked away trying to get away from the awkwardness.

I was wondering around the halls hopeless, I'm never going to find my class.

"You look lost," I turned around to see a girl with teal pigtails.

"I'm new," I replied.

"If it isn't obvious, what's your first class?" she asked.

"Literature," I said showing her my schedule.

"My first period class is right next to you, I'll take you there," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said as I started to follow her.

"I'm Miku Hatsune by the way, what's your name?" she asked not looking back at me.

"I'm Rin Kagane," I said joining her side.

"Such a pretty name," she said.

"Also I looked at your scheduale, we have the rest of our classes today together, we just don't have first period together, but you have first period with my friend Len," she said as we walked.

"Cool," I said not caring that much.

"We are here," said Miku.

We stood in front of classrooms 2-A and 2-B.

"Have fun in class Rin!" she said walking into her classroom.

Did I just make a friend?

Probably not, just pity.

I walked into the class room, the teacher wasn't here yet, people talked to other friends, I just waited by the teacher's desk.

Then a woman in red glasses, a sweater, a skirt and pink hair came in.

She saw me, "You must be Rin Kagane."

"Yes and you are Megurine Sensei?" I asked.

"Indeed," she said looking at me with cold eyes.

"EVERY SETTLE DOWN!" she said banging a ruler on her desk.

"We have a new student today, please welcome Rin Kagamine," said Megurine Sensei.

"You can go sit down next to Len, Len raise your hand so Rin can see you!" she said.

In the back of class a boy with blond hair and blue eyes sluggishly lifted his head up from his desk, he had headphones in his ears that he took out. He looked at me for a few second before finally raising his hand.

I walked back and sat in the empty desk next to the window.

They had just started read some sort of book so while they were taking a quiz about the first chapter I had to catch up.

The boy next to me just kept looking at me, I sometimes glanced at him and when I did I started to notice we looked a lot alike.

His blond hair was like min but about shoulder length and it was pulled back in a ponytail. His blue eyes were a bit light then mine and they were mixed with green and our faces were pretty similar except my eyes were a bit bigger and my nose is really tiny, his is normal size. Also from what I can tell from sitting down we seem to be around the same height except he might be an inch or 2 taller than me.

Once class was over I walked out and that boy followed me.

Then Miku came out of her class and greeted me.

"How was your first class?" she asked.

"Good, except the guy next to me kept staring at me and it was kind of creepy," I said.

"Get used to it," I jumped and turned around.

I forgot he had followed me.

"We are going to be sitting next to each other in that class for the rest of the year," he said with a smirk as he walked off.

"Who does that guy this he is?" I asked.

"That's Len, he's my friend I told you about," she said.

"Kind of a jerk," I whispered.

"Belive it or not Len is the most popular boy in school."

"W-WHAT!?" I almost screamed.

"That freak!?" I said.

"Len was probably looking at you because he likes you," said Miku with a smile.

"W-What?" I asked blushing madly.

"He is actually very shy when it comes to crushes, to get over it he just gets all cocky like that," said Miku.

"Are you guys like childhood friends or something?" I asked Miku.

"Yup! Len and I, also our other friend Kaito and Meiko, all grew up here in the city. My parents and Kaito and Meiko's mom work for Len's parents," Miku explained as we started to walk to our next class.

Just then I bumped into someone causing me to fall over.

I looked up to see a girl with golden blonde hair pulled back in a side ponytail. Behind her was a girl with red twin drills and another girl with long white hair pulled into a ponytail and big boobs. They were like a crew or a posy.

"So you're the girl Len likes," said the golden haired girl

"I highly doubt he likes me," I said.

"Your right, Len wouldn't like girls with such horrible long blonde hair," said the girl pulling me up from the ground by my hair.

"I't so horrible, all tangled and gross," she said.

The drill girl handed her a pair of scissors and the golden girl cut of a piece of my hair and threw it in a trash can.

"Your hairs trash," she laughed.

"Just like you face," she said pulling me up to face her and snipping her scissors and pointing them at my eye.

I could barely breathe, I felt sick.

"EW! The slut barfed on me!"

I blacked out.

Later I woke up at the nurses office, Gumi at my side.

Weird I expected to see Miku.

"You passed out, but before you did you kept muttering about "don't tell anybody, don't let them get in trouble, don't tell Len," she told me.

"Did they get in trouble?" I asked.

"No but I did get in trouble, they did get a detention though, thankfully when all of this happened we were the only people that saw all so only your friend knows and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone."

"She had to go back to class but I offered to stay with you until you woke up," she said.

"I'm going home," I said getting out of bed.

"I'll write you a pass, said the nurse that I guess had been sitting there the whole time.

"Need me to call you parent's?" she asked.

"I don't have parents and my cousin Gakupo is at work," I told her.

"It's a 3 minute walk and I have a key, I think I can manage," I said taking the pass from the nurse and grabbing my bad.

I walked out and out of the school; as soon as I did I started running back home, tears streaming from my eyes.

I hate everyone, they are all stupid!

I ran into the house and slammed the door behind me, I lead agains it and looked down my feet.

"Rin, why are you home?" asked Gakupo sitting at the couch.

"I threw up so they sent me home," I told him.

"Well there was a small fire in the breakroom at work so they sent us home for the day," said Gakupo, he didn't look at me but deep down he knew I was crying.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said not looking at Gakupo.

I went the restroom and locked the door.

As soon as it was closed I fell to the ground and cried out.

I held myself as tears fell from my eyes and stained my uniform.

I looked to a hand mirror that fell to the floor and looked at my face cover in tears.

I picked it up and looked at myself; I put it back on the sink and washed my face.

Then I thought of something as I looked at myself.

I opened the door and walked to the kichten.

"You better? Want me to make you some food before we try to go shopping?" Asked Gakupo as he got up and came to me.

I didn't look at him as I head back to the restroom with a pair of scissors.

"Rin!" he ran after me.

I looked the door and I heard him banging on it.

"Rin! Don't do anything stupid!" I held the scissors up to my neck.

"I'll miss you," I said as I cut my hair to shoulder length.

**Was this good?**

**Len will be in it more I promise!**

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
